1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, more specifically, to spectacles having a new front-part structure in which lenses can easily be fitted, broaches as in conventional spectacles are not required, and legs to which nose pads are attached are not provided by brazing, and a new temple joint structure in which the temples can be attached stably without loosening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, spectacles comprise a front part and temples. The front part has lenses fitted in rims thereof, and the temples are foldably attached to both outsides of the front part.
The front part of the spectacles has the rim for fitting the lenses. A metallic spectacles frame has broaches for extending the periphery length of the rim when fitting or taking off the spectacles. As shown in FIG. 10, the broach has such a structure that a broach 52 is brazed to the outside of a rim 51, which is cut together with the rim 51 so as to form broach pieces 53 and 54, and both of which can be tightened to each other with a screw.
The front part of the spectacles is not only the above-described form having the rim, but a form called rimless spectacles having no rim in which the lenses are directly attached with screws, and a form called a nylon frame having a half rim at the upper half of the lenses and in which the lower half is held with a high-tension filament such as a metal filament.
On the other hand, the rim of the front part has lenses fitted therein. In addition, nose pads are attached to the front part, for putting and supporting the front part on the nose when putting on the spectacles. The nose pads are each attached to an end of a leg brazed to the front part. That is, the nose pads are fitted in an attaching part called a box leg brazed to the end of the leg. Therefore, in such a structure for attaching the nose pads, it takes a long time to manufacture and attach, and also problems occur in that the brazed part comes off and the nose pad is removed. The front part structure of the conventional spectacles has the problems as described above.
In the conventional spectacles, a hinge is generally used as a temple joint structure. The hinge has two hinge pieces that can be bent around a shaft screw as the center, and the hinge pieces are brazed to the front part and the temple, respectively.
In a spectacle frame to which the temple is attached using the hinge, a forged temple and a forged wraparound endpiece are used in order to have a planar surface to which the hinge pieces of the hinge can easily be brazed. That is, if there is not an enough brazing area, the parts will come off. Therefore, the temple of the spectacles frame formed of a thin wire material cannot ensure sufficient brazing area, so that it is not suitable for using the hinge as a joint.
On the other hand, in a slim spectacle frame formed of the thin wire material, the conventional temple joint structure using the hinge spoils the appearance of the frame and is not applicable in view of design. Although manufacturing a small hinge that does not spoil the appearance can of course solve the problem, it is difficult to manufacture such a small hinge. It is also difficult to support the long temple with the small hinge, and the hinge may become loose so that the position of the spectacles may slip when putting on the spectacles. As described above, the conventional spectacles have the problems in the temple joint structure.